Becoming
by piece-grrl
Summary: Hermione Granger is offered a chance to participate in a special Hogwarts class, one that will teach her how to be a seducer.   Eventual HGSS. Not HBP/DH compatible.
1. A Choice

Becoming

A/N: This story was inspired by Diggly-Love between 2 girls' **The Seductresses of Hogwarts.** I couldn't get the idea of Hogwarts training seducers out of my head. While the basic concept is the same, the story will be much different from hers, which I encourage you all to go and read.

This story is not Half-Blood Prince or Deathly Hallows compatible.

The time after OWLS was strange in its emptiness- suddenly, there were no more tests to study for or stress out over, and Hermione Granger was spending the glorious new free time to read a few books that had caught her attention for no other reason than looking interesting. It was there that Professor McGonagall found her a few hours before the departure of the Hogwarts Express, desperately trying to finish the last few chapters of a book.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall whispered. Even as a teacher, she could be slightly frightened my Madam Pince's librarian persona. "Miss Granger!" She repeated a bit louder, reaching out to touch the girl's shoulder.

Hermione finally noticed the older woman, raising her head from her book but keeping a finger on her place. "Oh, hello Professor. Can I help you with something?" The intense, worried look on McGonagall's face was worrying her- could something have gone wrong or somebody killed?

"Miss Granger, I just had to talk to you about your class schedule for next year. It is my duty to inform you that you have been invited to join a special class for your last two years, one that very few even know exists." The professor's expression had loosened a bit, but to Hermione it seemed like a bit of pity had creeped in there as well.

_Pity? For being invited to a special class? How strange_, Hermione thought. Trying to keep her expression and voice calm, she asked, "What is this class on, Professor McGonagall?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot tell you this until after you have either agreed to participate or declined the opportunity. I also unfortunately offer you no guidance on this matter- it must be entirely your choice."

This statement sent Hermione's head spinning- Professor McGonagall, whom she had counted on over the past five years for so much academic advice, couldn't help her on this? _Well,_ she thought to herself, _it must be a great opportunity; something so advanced it isn't open except by special invitation. _Raising her eyes to meet the older woman's, she said just two words. "I accept."

Professor McGonagall gave her a strange half-smile. "Miss Granger, I hope you have chosen wisely, for there is no turning back now. So tell me, what do you know of the art of seduction?"

Seduction? What could that have to do with her great academic opportunity? Hermione experienced a moment of panic before realizing the truth. She had just agreed to be turned into a seducer, a sexual being. _That's what I get for agreeing blindly to things_, she thought wryly to herself. "Professor," she shyly began to ask, "is this a class on seduction?"

McGonagall slowly nodded, her eyes taking in the look of panic on the girl's face. _Of course_, she though,_ she is Muggleborn. She has no concept of seduction in the magical world._ "Miss Granger, it is indeed. In the wizarding world, seduction is thought of as an art. It takes a command of your body and your magic. I understand that in the Muggle world, it is seen as a dirty thing. For us, it is completely opposite. The amount of skill and training involved garner great respect from those who are aware of all you can do. To be chosen for the seduction course is an honor, one that you are uniquely suited for."

"I don't understand," Hermione blurted out after McGonagall was finished with her explanation. "In no way am I cut out to be a seducer. Boys aren't attracted to me, I tend to scare people with my intellect, and I've never had sex. All of that should disqualify me."

Professor McGonagall smiled, a true smile this time. "Yes, all of that is true. But it is not any of that that matters. It is the way you carry yourself and can read other people. I can see you formulating plans in your head. The other skills can be taught, and will be, but your thought process can't."

Hermione, still in her state of shock, was silent. _The way I think will help me become a seducer? That makes no sense at all._

McGonagall could tell that she would need more time to process the situation. "Miss Granger, all I ask of you this summer is to relax. Think more about what I've explained. I do have a book for you to read that will answer more of your questions. Above all, you must tell nobody of your new path, not even your best friends or parents. Is that understood?"

Hermione nodded mutely, accepted the book McGonagall handed to her. She watched as McGonagall rose from her seat and walked toward the library door, turning around just before exiting. "Miss Granger, I do suggest you get to your dorm and be sure you're ready to leave. Summer begins soon."


	2. Ready

**Last time I checked, I wasn't British. Ergo, I am not J. K. Rowling.**

** Sorry for the delay- I knew exactly where I wanted the chapter to go, and just had issues getting there. I also think everybody should read this Time magazine article about fanfiction (particulary Harry Potter)- I found it pretty accurate to my experience. www. time. com/time/arts/article/0,8599,2081784,00. Html (As always with links, remove the spaces.) Or, if you're looking for a good book to read, ****The Elegance of the Hedgehog**__** by Muriel Barbery is amazing. (And part of the reason this chapter took me so long.)**

**Please enjoy!**

Severus Snape sighed. It was less than a week until the new school term started and he had just learned that there was a participant in the seduction class. The classes had been offered for years, but recently it seemed as though very few students were ever selected. When he himself had taken the class, there had been five others. As he taught the class in the more recent years, there was often only one student, or none at all.

He did enjoy teaching the class. There was something beautiful about seduction, the ability to make another fall under your spell. It was a skill that had served him well in his spy days until he had been found out the previous spring. Voldemort had suspected him a bit too much and had been 'forgetting' to call him to many of the Death Eater gatherings. Now, without that constantly hanging over his head, he would have more time to devote to potion research and to his new seduction student. Minerva had mentioned that she had high hopes for the girl, and, as a trained seducer herself, she had the ability to see the potential in others.

For one of the first times since he had begun working at the school, Severus was almost looking forward to the new school year. Many of the older Slytherins had been inducted into the Death Eaters, and their parents had informed Dumbledore that they had decided to participate in an exchange trip to Dumstrang. While that was unsettling as they would be learning more dark magic there, at the very least it would mean less worrying while at the school.

Severus sighed once again, shaking himself out of his thoughts and directing his attention back to the potion he was currently brewing. _It will be an interesting year_, he thought to himself. _Now, if I add the daisy petals a minute early…._

Hermione sighed. Her trunk was packed with all she would need for her return to Hogwarts. This year's required books (plus a few extra just for pleasure reading) had been purchased in a Diagon Alley trip with her parents. The day of the Hogwarts Express' departure was fast approaching, and any other year she would have been almost bouncing off the walls with excitement. This year she was more subdued, worried about both the harder NEWT level courses she was taking and the seduction class.

The more she thought of it, the more she was certain she had made a terrible decision. Somewhere over the years shouldn't she have learned to get details before agreeing to things? This automatic acquiescence could only lead to horrible things. _But_, she reflected,_ it can't be that bad. I'll just have to wait and see_.

The anxiously awaited first day of school finally came, and Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron beside her and Harry across the table. All three were looking up at Dumbledore as the Sorting finished. Professor McGonagall collected the hat and stool and walked up to the Head Table as Professor Dumbledore rose and adjusted his traditional half-moon glasses. He cleared his throat carefully, beginning his welcome back speech.

By this point Ron was ready to eat the tablecloth so advanced was his state of hunger. Harry had zoned out and was staring into space; Hermione was grateful that no drool had escaped his mouth. It seemed to almost be a miracle by the time that Dumbledore finished with, "and I hope you all learn and expand your knowledge in all you choose to study. Now, please enjoy the feast!" With that last pronouncement, food suddenly appeared on the table awakening both boys.

While listening intently to the headmaster's speech, something had suddenly occurred to Hermione. _Wait. Who actually teaches this class? I'm pretty sure it's a woman, but it can't be McGonagall- she's far too busy. Sprout just isn't _seductive _at all. I don't believe Trelawney has a good enough grasp on reality to teach a different class. Sinestra could be a possibility or maybe Professor Vector. This is getting a little strange to think about. Maybe I'll just try to not worry about it until tomorrow. _

As the feast wound to a close, Hermione, Harry and Ron helped to escort the new Gryffindor first years to the tower, then stayed up late catching up with friends. Hermione finally convinced the rest to go to bed by threatening to have them land face first in their toast and ham tomorrow at breakfast.

Falling asleep, she dreamed of strangely colored classrooms and slightly leering men.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione once again sat with Harry and Ron watching as they, amazingly, did not eat everything in sight. Professor McGonagall was going down the table making schedules for all of the new sixth years with a tap of her wand. By the time she got to Hermione, whose stomach had suddenly decided to knit itself into knots, the Professor was looking slightly irritated.

"Miss Granger, I assume that you'll want to continue on in all of your classes?" Professor McGonagall enquired. Hermione nodded. "Well, that's easy enough. I also have added a special tutorial on Tuesday nights." In response to Hermione's questioning look, she added, "Remember how we talked about that extra project? This is just a specific time for the professors to help you." Gathering her papers to move onto the next group of students, she wished them all luck with their classes.

The day had crawled by slowly for Hermione, who was simultaneously dreading and anticipating the seduction class. What could she possibly learn? Who would she be learning from? Could she ever actually learn to be _seductive_?

According to the schedule the professor had given her that morning, her class was to be held in a room down the hall from the teacher's lounge. She paused in front of the door to straighten her robes and hair and pull her shoulders back confidently. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she opened the door.


	3. Begin

**If I were Rowling, different things would have happened.**

** This story has had a terrific response; so many of you have been putting it or me on alert. What it hasn't been getting are reviews. I am just as guilty on the whole not-reviewing front, so I'll make a pledge: I will review a story if I favorite or alert it. Can the rest of you do that? One word can help get the next chapter out sooner.**

The door slowly opened, revealing a room about the size of an average classroom. Strangely, it was almost completely white and had very few furnishings. There were no other students in the room, just a person (_the teacher_, Hermione thought) wearing a black robe, facing away from her.

"Hello?" She called out tentatively. "Are you my teacher?"

Severus Snape grimaced. Minerva had told him years before that keeping the identity of his students secret from him before the class started was paramount to making sure he didn't form any preconceptions that could influence his teaching. In his opinion, it was all a pile of hooey; Minerva simply enjoyed knowing something that he didn't. But that voice… it sounded like a certain know-it-all sixth year Gryffindor to him, but he surely must be mistaken. There was no possible way Minerva could have chosen her, and only her, from the entire sixth year. He slowly turned around.

"Yes I am- Miss Granger!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Professor Snape! Please excuse me, I believe I have the wrong room," Hermione said with a veneer of calm.

"No, you don't." He responded shortly. "The door to this room is only visible to those chosen."

"Chosen for what?" she dared to ask, perfectly aware of the slight anger brewing in his eyes.

"To follow a path wrought by many. To learn how to bend minds to you, to gain secrets, read desires and fulfill them. In short, to learn how to be an enchantress, a seducer," he responded drolly. "Now, may we begin class, or are you going to continue goggling at me?"

"Wait," Hermione sputtered quickly. "YOU teach this class? I thought most seducers were female."

"Yes," the professor said. "But there are men who possess the same skills as you will, eventually. I am a master of seduction, thus I am qualified to teach you. Now, let us begin with a few base rules." She nodded, satisfied with his answer. "You will tell me the truth when I ask you a question. You will listen to me, and trust me."

Hermione once again nodded in assent, rather slower this time. "Good. Now tell me what you know of seduction," he said as he moved to a chair, gesturing to her to do the same.

She sat down, quite possibly the least gracefully she had ever done the simple motion. "Seduction is the act of getting somebody to do something they wouldn't necessarily do."

"That definition is adequate," Professor Snape said. Unlike Hermione, he had sat down with the grace of a cat in the simple chair. "What you forgot to include though is through what means this is achieved. Care to add to that definition?"

She blushed profusely as she realized just what she was going to have to say to the often stern professor. "Usually achieved through sexual means, sir."

"Exactly right, Miss Granger. Now, you remember how you promised earlier to always tell the truth to me in this class?"

"Yes," Hermione said, her voice trembling with nerves. The only reason he would be bringing that promise up was if he was preparing to ask her a question she would be tempted to lie about.

"Have you experienced sex?" he enquired, looking into her eyes to ensure her truthfulness.

Hermione was caught in a whirlwind of thoughts. If she confessed to her experiment with a Muggle boy during the summer, would the professor think her to be a loose woman? But if she didn't, she would be lying and risk Snape finding out about the lie and possibly punishing her. _He said he wanted the truth_, she thought to herself. "Yes, I have," she confessed. At this point, the blush on her face had almost become a sentient creature she was so red.

Snape broke the eye contact. _Really. I would not have thought that of her._ "And from the way you're blushing, it seems to me as though you think this is something shameful." With her affirmative nod, he continued. "This is most likely a byproduct of your Muggle upbringing. Too often, I find, Muggles look at sex as something secret and shameful. In wizarding culture, however, sex is seen as something completely natural and beautiful. It is expected, by the time someone is your age, that they have had many sexual experiences with multiple partners."

Hermione's eyes goggled out at this. So Lavender and Pavarti and Ginny weren't exceptions, with the things they had claimed to do, but rather the rule? _And I was worried about Snape thinking me a scarlet woman because I had sex one time with one boy? Now I seem almost like a _virgin_._

From her facial expression, Snape had seemingly read her internal monologue, as his next comment was, "And I'll assume that your expression means you do not have this wide range of experience. It will make your initial training harder, but you will soon catch up. Do you feel comfortable getting this experience with anybody here at Hogwarts?" By this point, her blush had grown even more radioactive and her eyes were trying to look at everything in the room except her professor. "From the way you are studiously avoiding eye contact with me, I'll assume not. Fine."

He crossed the room (_still moving so gracefully, _realized Hermione) and picked up a leather-bound book. "This is for you. No, don't look at me like that, I am still a teacher. In this, I wish for you to record your masturbation. Please don't faint from shock; summoning Madam Pomfrey here would defeat the purpose of keeping these lessons a secret." And indeed, Hermione had gone almost ghostly pale.

"You want me to do that, and then write about it?" While Hermione had managed to keep from screaming, her voice raised to a shriek by the end of her question.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want. 5 points to Gryffindor for comprehending directions." By this point, Snape had given up on trying to remain calm and was looking angrier and angrier. "This is just a beginning assignment to help you to loosen up and get more comfortable with your sexuality. Be glad you are the only one participating in the class this year- your assignment could be worse, from your standpoint."

_What could be worse? Death and dismemberment? _Gathering up her nerve to speak, Hermione asked, "Is that all for today, Professor?"

"Yes. I'll have to do some work on how to get you up to speed. I will see you next week at the same time."

**The idea of the diary Hermione records her activities in is taken from **_**For the Potion Master's Amusement**_** by snape_submiss: http:/ . com/viewstory. php?sid=20498&i=1 In that story, it is used as a tool by a dominant Snape to supervise Hermione's activities.**


	4. Try

**I'm not J. K. Rowling. If you think I am, you are sadly mistaken.**

** Thanks for all the reviews, everybody! I decided that you all would like it better if I focused on writing the next chapter and making it a little longer than the previous ones instead of writing review replies. So please, enjoy!**

As the door closed, Severus Snape found himself trying to hold back a gigantic laughing fit, which finally escaped his self-control. He began laughing, and continued for a good three minutes, finally settling back down with a much lightened heart. _How will I ever get that blushing mess to become a good seductress? By Merlin, I don't even care if she's _**good, **_she just can't be as horrible as she would be now. I might as well start to plan out what I ought to teach her. _He took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began a list to help guide him through the rest of Miss Granger's tutelage.

Hermione walked out of the classroom slightly shaken. _I was hoping for a sympathetic teacher. Instead, I get Snape. He's going to spend a year tormenting me with assignments like this one. Really, who asks someone to DO something like this? _The more rational part of her mind took over at this point after she had mentally raged for a minute. _Professor Snape is just trying to make me get used to sex. It's not like he ordered me to go out and have crazy sex with the first person I met… though it did look like he was considering it. I can do this. It's just a challenge to start. _At the end of her mental conversation with herself, she shook herself out of her reverie and begun to walk slowly back to Gryffindor tower. _I wonder if there are books about masturbation in the library. That subject might make them a little uncomfortable to check out though. _

After classes on Wednesday, Hermione had ascertained that there were no books on self-pleasure or seduction in the Hogwarts library. She had considered asking Madam Pince if there were any in the Restricted Section, but realized blushing tomato red in the library over a book was not the way to remain inconspicuous. _And making a fool of myself and drawing attention is probably the exact opposite of what Professor Snape expected when he made me swear to secrecy. Well, I suppose I can figure this out on my own. It can't be too hard, right? _She mentally asked herself.

By the time Hermione was sitting on her bed in Gryffindor tower, she was not as certain as she had been earlier. _There's nothing to do but try_ she said to herself in a self-encouragement effort that was wasted, for she was still not sure she would be able to do her assignment. Steeling herself, she closed the curtains around her bed and cast a Silencing spell.

_There's nothing to do but try_, she mentally repeated as she lay down and pushed her hand into her pants. And she tried, she really did, alternating speeds and pressures and touches, but it just hurt her. After five experimental minutes of feeling absolutely no pleasure, she stopped and sat up, feeling foolish once again. _That seems like enough to say I tried. Maybe I'm just not meant to feel pleasure by myself. _Remembering the second part of her assignment, she found the journal Professor Snape had given her and a Muggle pen.

**Professor-**

** I truly tried to masturbate. Unfortunately, I didn't seem able to derive any pleasure from the act. I feel as though this avenue will not help me recognize pleasure at all. **

Finishing her short journal entry, she began to wonder how the professor intended to read these messages. Would he just collect the book every week to read and comment on? She couldn't imagine another way to do it, but she could just imagine Professor Snape saying in his dry, sardonic voice "That is a sad byproduct of your Muggle upbringing."

Just as the professor's face was receding from her mind's eye, the journal seemed to glow slightly, causing Hermione to jump slightly. What could be happening to the book? She sincerely hoped it didn't signify an eminent explosion. Slowly pulling it nearer to her and opening it, she was shocked to find spikey handwriting beneath her own.

**Miss Granger-**

** That is not at all acceptable. Pray tell me, what did you actually do? I expect details if I am to help you throughout this year.**

** -Professor Snape**

She blanched. He wanted her to write- in detail- exactly what she had done to herself? _I don't think there's an easy way out of this. I might as well start writing. _Finding her pen once more, she wrote in the book, **I touched my vagina. It hurt and I didn't feel any pleasure at all. **

As soon as she was done writing, the journal glowed once more. **Were you at all wet? I mean, was there any moisture at all between your legs? **Reading his query, she blushed once again and then thought back to her earlier experiment before she responded. ** No, everything was dry.** His message back came almost instantly.

**When women get aroused, their bodies produce a natural lubricant that makes it more comfortable to be touched. You didn't experience that, so any touches were uncomfortable and therefore not pleasurable. Did you play at all with your breasts? ** Back in his chambers, Severus found himself picturing her breasts. _They are quite lovely; nicely shaped and quite perky for their relatively large size_ said his subconscious. He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the thought as his journal, the twin to the one he had given Miss Granger, glowed once more. **No, I didn't touch my breasts at all. **From that response, Severus knew all he needed to know; Miss Granger-_Hermione,_ injected his subconscious- had not built herself up to arousal but had merely gone straight to playing with her clit. _Silly girl. Hasn't she ever done this before? _he thought to himself before realizing that there was a very real possibility that she hadn't. He picked up his quill to compose a response.

**I wish for you to reattempt touching yourself. First, take off all your clothing.** Hermione, reading back in her bed, glanced around before realizing that her curtains and a silencing spell were still up. She obeyed, pulling off her t-shirt and flannel pants, along with her panties and bra. For some reason, even though she knew nobody could see her, she felt self-conscious. She turned back to the journal to continue reading the professor's instructions. **Next, touch your breasts. Squeeze them, circle your fingers around your nipples or pinch them. I want you to figure out what feels good to you.**

Strangely, Hermione was convinced that Snape knew exactly what she was doing and continued to follow his instructions. She raised both hands to her breasts, laying them gently on top. She slowly rubbed her finger over her nipples, a little shocked that they had hardened so fast. That usually only happened when she got really cold. Moving her hand from her breast, she wrote a question in her journal, swallowing her humiliation. If he was instructing her on seduction, he was probably prepared to answer any awkward questions she had. **Is it normal for my nipples to get so hard when I touch them? **

Back in his chambers, Severus almost choked as he read her message. Was the chit even aware of how her body would respond to pleasure? Even in the purely academic sense? He picked up his quill to respond again, willing his hand to stop shaking in mirth. **That is a completely normal response to pleasure stimulus. You are doing the right things if you're getting that reaction. **

Reading that response, Hermione continued playing with her nipples. Slowly, she realized that every once in a while she felt a pulse wash over her. This, coupled with a rising tension in her abdomen, led her to believe that what she was experiencing was arousal. _Wow. This is actually pretty nice._ Just as she had that though, the journal glowed once more; another message had come from Professor Snape. **After some time, you should feel a tension in your stomach and wetness between your legs. When that happens, I want you to begin touching your pussy. Keep touching until the tension feels like a cord about to snap, and then let it snap. **

She followed his instructions to the very letter, stroking and caressing herself until that cord the professor had written about had snapped in two, all her muscles contracting as she experienced intense pleasure. Lying back trying to catch her breath, she noticed the journal glowing. _How long has it been like that?_

She extended her arm out to grasp the book and held it above her head to read the message. **If you did that right, you experienced an orgasm. For this time only, you do not have to write a journal entry, but from now on you will touch yourself a minimum of three times a week. Each time you will write about your methods and fantasies to achieve orgasm. **

** Professor Snape**

Once again she fell back into a relaxed position. _Three times a week? I might be able to do that._


	5. Transform

**Something very depressing happened to me: school started. That does mean that updates will be a lot more sporadic, but I don't want to abandon this story. Thanks to everybody for all the support. I'm trying as hard as I can to keep producing updates that are just as good as the first chapters (and hopefully longer).**

_**Transform**_

Severus Snape was sitting in his chambers on Monday night. He had just finished checking the two-way journals to make sure that Hermione had fulfilled her assignment for the week. Ever since the impromptu lesson several nights before, she had become slightly more confident with achieving her own pleasure. Her writing had become slightly more lurid, though it remained almost sexless. _That is amazing- she can write about masturbation and yet make it sound as innocent as what a first year student writes in her diary._

Placing the journal back in his desk drawer, Severus began to think of a lesson for the next day's meeting. Somehow, even though he knew intellectually that Miss Granger had grown up, he couldn't stop thinking of her as a know-it-all first year or a second year with magically expanded teeth. And if he, in charge of turning her from frizzy-haired bookworm to confident seductress, couldn't see her any other way, it was a good signifier for her future success. Something would have to be done…

Hermione paused in front of the classroom door, getting up her nerve to go in. She couldn't get the idea out of her head that Professor Snape had taught her how to touch herself- something she had never gotten up the nerve to do before. When she had had sex over the summer with Alex, a Muggle friend who had always wanted more with her, it had just been uncomfortable and, even though he had made a real effort, she hadn't really experienced anything beside a bit of pain. In all honesty, her main memory of that event consisted of an interesting pattern on the ceiling that somewhat resembled a fractal pattern. It had been somewhat of a letdown compared to the ridiculous romances she borrowed from her mother in the summer, but it had achieved her purpose. She hadn't had to start the seduction class a virgin.

Squaring her shoulders, she opened the door and walked in. Snape was once again sitting behind a desk, but there was another person, a witch, sitting on the desk itself. Hermione could tell at first glance that she was tall with a shapely body, and wondered why she was here. Hermione softly cleared her throat, causing Snape to notice her presence.

"Hello, Miss Granger. May I assume that you are wondering why there is another person present at our lesson?" At Hermione's nod, he continued. "This is Miss Jacqueline Quinton, a former student of mine. She is here to help you get some of the more… appearance-related issues out of the way." Hermione looked at the other girl-_woman,_ her subconscious corrected. She was certainly beautiful, Hermione reflected as she rose from her perch on the desk and walked over.

"Hello, Miss Granger. Please, call me Jacqueline. I'm here to help you develop a more… grown up look that will help you on your quest to become a seductress."

Hermione goggled. Her quest? "I am afraid you are mistaken, Jacqueline. Never did I want to become a seductress; it was somewhat forced upon me."

Jacqueline nodded. "Yes, many students set on this path feel that way. I certainly did. But now that you've begun this journey, you must complete it. There is a certain personality type that they look for in those they choose for this. Now, I can see Severus beginning to glare at me, so we best begin." She gestured to a seat across the room in front of a mirror.

Hermione sat down as Jacqueline brought out a bag. Looking in the mirror that had seemingly just appeared in front of her, she realized that her reflection had never really changed. Sure, she had grown, but she looked very much the same as in her first and second years at Hogwarts.

While Hermione had been considering this, Jacqueline had unpacked her bag, leaving the table in front of the two girls filled with Muggle cosmetics and magical beauty tools. "Well, Hermione," Jacqueline began, "are you ready to look beautiful?" Hermione nodded, slightly awestruck.

From Hermione's point of view, it was as though a whirlwind surrounded her. Jacqueline had enchanted an army of hair implements to surround her head and had tasked herself with transforming the rest of Hermione. Make-up and nail polish seemed to surround her and she spaced out, trying to ignore the feel of hands on her.

Eventually Hermione was urged into a standing position and handed an ice blue dress and a pair of high-heeled shoes. As she looked around for a place to change, she realized there was only one room and nowhere to hide. "Um, Jacqueline?" The other girl met her eyes. "Is there a place where I can change?"

The woman looked confused. "Why? What's wrong with just changing in here?" She noticed Hermione's significant glance towards the professor. "You will have to get used to being nude in front of people, even men."

Hermione nervously began to pull of her school uniform. She had gotten down to her bra and underwear and started to put on the dress when she was stopped. "Wait," said Jaqueline. "Those undergarments won't work underneath that dress. Put on these." In her hands were the most exquisite things Hermione had ever seen, soft and silky and pretty, in a nice shade of teal. Hermione glanced over to the professor, but he seemed to be engrossed in marking papers. Still, she changed into the new underwear and pulled the dress on, turning her back to Jaqueline so she could zip it up. Leaning down to put on the shoes, she stood up while trying to not fall down on the heels that were much higher than she was used to.

Turning towards the mirror, she gasped. Somehow, Jaqueline had taken the bossy schoolgirl she had come in as and turned her into a woman. Hermione couldn't identify just exactly what had changed, but she looked grown up and womanly.

"So," Jacqueline asked as she walked up behind her, "do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Hermione exclaimed. "Thank you so much."

Jacquline beamed. "It was my pleasure." Turning towards the desk, she called the professor over. "Severus, come look at her." He walked over and prompted her to turn around.

"Very good job, Jacqueline. Hermione, you look wonderful. Do you feel like you can seduce somebody looking like this?"

"The possibility is more likely now," she responded carefully.

"I suppose that's better than absolutely not. It is now time to cast the seducer's spell over you, Hermione."

"What does it do, Professor?" Hermione asked immediately. She was _not_ about to have some random spell cast on her without knowing the effects.

"The effects are part of what we will be studying in this class. Now, Jacqueline, come over here and help me cast." Seeing Hermione's questioning look, he explained. "One man and one woman are needed to cast the spell. Stand up straight."

And with that, she was hit by a spell.


	6. Realize

**Please accept my sincerest apologies for the way too long wait for this chapter. Real life gets in the way- this is a Christmas present that was supposed to be a Thanksgiving treat. Nevertheless, please enjoy!**

Hermione's eyes opened. Somehow, she had involuntarily closed them during the spell casting and was just now figuring that fact out. The first thing she saw was her reflection. _I look… different_. It was subtle, just a slight change of the features to be more symmetrical. Then she moved her arm.

She had never been ungraceful- the dance classes she had taken as a girl had seen to that- but she had never moved with the same natural awareness as Pavarti and some of the others. While they floated easily while they walked down the halls, she had to place her feet firmly on the ground. But the simple arm movement she had just made towards her face was as graceful as a professional ballerina's.

Eyes wide with amazement, she moved her other arm above her head, then went through a simple sequence of movements. Arms down, out, up again, several times over. And then, unthinkingly, she leaned into a movement. Her knee bent and straightened again, and it was as beautiful as a _grande jete _as performed by one of the world's great dancers. Somehow, that brought her out of the reverie she had been in, and Hermione turned towards Jacqueline and Professor Snape.

"What did you do to me?" she asked neither in particular.

The professor was the first to answer. "We cast _blandae__s __pulcher_ on you. The spell makes you more graceful and more attractive to men. It's the base spell seducers use."

"Was I just that ungraceful and unattractive?"

This time, it was Jacqueline that responded. "No, _cher_, this is one of the standard spells cast on seductresses in training. There is a magical component to preparing to seduce somebody, but it is only on you. There is no spell that will cause your target to give in to you."

Slowly, Hermione nodded. "That makes sense. Now, will I have to be like this always? I like it, but I think it will be hard to keep this secret if I'm suddenly so different."

"That's our next task, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said. "And the other reason Jacqueline is here. There is no spell to change yourself back, but a thought process." At her somewhat dumbfounded face- which he took professional satisfaction at: Hermione had never not had a complete understanding of anything in his classes- he gestured to Jacqueline. "Watch her. Jacqueline, could you show Hermione your real state?"

Nodding her assent elegantly, the woman got a look of concentration on her face. With Hermione and Snape watching, she turned from looking about twenty-three to appearing closer to thirty-five.

The dumbfounded look reappeared on Hermione's face. "How can you do that, completely change your appearance and your age? It's absolutely amazing. Why doesn't everybody in the wizarding world use it?"

"The spell is a closely kept secret, passed from seducer to seducer. It allows one to return to any former state, usually to more closely correspond with a target's tastes. To change your outward state, simply state in your head three times what you would like to be. Ready to try?"

Rising from the seat she had semi-collapsed into, Hermione nodded once again and concentrated. _Before the spell, before the spell, before the spell_. Suddenly, she felt a change come over her and, opening her eyes once more, realized she was exactly the same.

"Good job," Jacqueline said encouragingly. "Now, try to go back to the state you just were."

"Sounds easy enough," Hermione decided. _After spell, after spell, after spell._ Looking in the mirror, her features were the same but the beautiful hair and make-up had disappeared. "What happened? Why didn't all of it come back?"

"You simply didn't think it. Try once more, remembering the make-up." Hermione did so and returned to the beautiful state once more.

For this whole exchange, Professor Snape had been standing by watching Jacqueline instruct Hermione. He was still amazed that it was Miss Granger, out of all the students, that was the only trainee this year. There were much better candidates, girls who already knew how to use their sexuality and what power they had over boys. Granger was scared of what her body could feel, judging from the reports he had been reading in her diary. There were times when she, for all intents and purposes, stopped touching herself before she had even started feeling anything. Something had to be done about that before they moved onto the parts of the course that involve giving and receiving pleasure from others.

"Miss Granger," he began. "Do you feel confident in changing your outward appearance?" Looking over at Snape, Hermione responded affirmatively. "Good," he continued, "because there was supposed to be more to your lesson this week. But we have run out of time, and so I must give you an out of class assignment."

With this, Hermione looked a little bit frightened. _What could he possibly be planning? And will it lead to mortal embarrassment?_

Professor Snape recognized this look. "Relax, Miss Granger," he drawled. "This isn't something you'll have to write about in your journal. Now, take this box, and let no one else see it. When you are alone and have some time and certain privacy, open it." The box he handed her was wooden and rather beautiful, with small carvings all over.

"Anything else, Professor?" she enquired politely.

"No, that is all. You are dismissed." The professor's words were somewhere between dismissive and uncaring. With that, Hermione left the room, stopping to say goodbye and thank you to Jacqueline for all of her help that day.

Relaxing out of his teaching persona, Severus looked over at Jacqueline. "Well? What do you think?"

Regarding him thoughtfully, she said, "Well, she has beauty and intelligence. She knows about the brains, but doesn't realize the beauty yet. She's so stilted and a little bit naïve. But if anybody can make her a good seductress, it will be you."

"Thank you. I needed a bit of reassurance."

"Anytime. After all, you transformed me," Jacqueline said with a saucy wink.

The next night, Hermione was sitting up in her bed practicing turning herself back. She had began to think of the post-spell body as her true self, and her old, gawkier body as a disguise she was forced into. The box that Professor Snape had given her at the end of her lesson the previous night came into the corner of her vision. _Well, I have time and privacy… might as well see what it is._ Opening the box, she peered inside. The first thing she spotted was a note.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ It is my most humble opinion that you are suffering from a misplaced sense of control over your training. Even though we will go at the pace you are progressing at, do not feel that you can purposefully slow down this process. _

_ This is a standard exercise for seductresses. Please relax and enjoy the sensations, if you can manage that._

_ -Professor Snape_

As soon as she finished reading the note, items started flying out of the box. The first thing she could recognize was a set of restraints, which suddenly flew onto her wrists and ankles and attached themselves to the posts of her bed. The lengths of each one adjusted in order to position her in the center of the bed. A blindfold tied itself around her head and she felt a sudden coldness over her skin as her nightclothes disappeared.

Focusing on breathing deeply, she began to feel something softly running over her skin. Hermione gasped; she had never been ticklish, but she could feel every movement of what she guessed was a feather. Another joined the first and they began to draw intricate patterns over her abdomen, working their way up to her neck and down her legs. _Well, this isn't so bad, _she thought with relief. _Somehow, I'd been expecting things attacking me._

As she was having these thoughts, something cold began running over her skin, drawing concentric circles around each of her nipples and bringing them to points. _Ice_, she mentally guessed. Suddenly, Professor Snape's voice rang out. "Miss Granger, your directions implied a lack of thinking should take place."

Startled, Hermione tried to sit up, completely forgetting the restraints that held her in place. She hadn't been thinking too much, had she? _Well, at least not on a highly analytical level._ The voice continued. "The point of this exercise is to remove your thinking and allow you to only feel."

With that, the feelings of ice and feathers removed themselves from her body and were replaced by what felt like fingers. _Fingers? _she began to think to herself, and then remembered the instructions she had just received. The feelings stroked over her breasts, bringing her nipples to sharp points. As the fingers began to move downward, what felt like two mouths descended upon her nipples, licking, sucking, nipping.

Sparks of pleasure began racing around her body, culminating in her quim. Hermione's hips began moving of their own accord, searching restlessly for something, anything, to fill her. What felt like a finger suddenly filled her, stroking carefully in and out. It was quickly joined by another and another. They began thrusting in tandem, hitting myriad spots inside her that felt so good a moan ripped from her mouth. Shocked at her own nerve in a communal bedroom, Hermione quickly lifted up her head to check that nobody else had heard her.

Just then, another mouth, working with the ones still caressing her breasts, attacked her clit, drawing out another, louder, moan. All the sensations continued until she was trembling at the edge of orgasm. Just as she began to slip over the cliff, they stopped.

"No!" Hermione cried out, almost sobbing. "Keep going!" she begged whatever entity was providing this pleasure. "Please!"

At that very moment, what felt very much like a long, thick cock slammed into her, pushing her over the edge into the strongest climax she had ever experienced. As she came, it withdrew and seemingly disappeared, leaving her gasping and writhing around. The rest of the phantom mouths and hands disappeared as well. Attempting to breathe deeply and slow her heart rate, Hermione was shocked by the sound of Professor Snape's voice.

"Very good, Miss Granger. It seems as though you have opened yourself up enough to proceed to the next step of your training. Please be prepared for whatever is thrown at you."

Hermione's tired, sated body went directly to sleep, without even beginning to worry about Snape's message.

Snape sat in his office, breathing heavily. _Damn, _he thought to himself._ That was one of the hottest things I've seen in many years._


End file.
